


Look into My Eyes

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbie is trying to confess her feelings for Jemma, but the scientist seems to have decided to be a dork instead of letting her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look into My Eyes

 “Well for one i see a lot of red veins. you should really try to get a bit more sleep.” Bobbie didn’t know if it was possible to roll her eyes any harder than she just had, but she was sure at some point that someone on the team was going to test that for her. Until then, however, she had to settle for groaning at Jemma’s horrible comment. “What? it’s true.”

  “we are not here to talk about my non existent sleep cycle Jemma,” she protested “i was telling you something really important and you just….are…do you even do romance?”

    “Well…” the scientist looked up at the ceiling for a moment, contemplating Bobbie’s question for a moment “honestly, i’m really not. I’m more interested in the colour of your eye than i am what i’m supposed to see it in. that’s more your territory.” 

    “i can’t even be mad at that…” Bobbie admitted, rubbing a hand through her hair “just….let’s try this Again. Jemma Simmons…”

   “that’s not how it went…” taking a deep breath, Bobbie rolled her eyes again because apparently Jemma was going to be the one to test her theory about how hard she could actually manage to roll them.

   “Jemma…” she said a bit more forcefully than she intended “I am head over heels in love with you and your dorky ability to not get the point at all. now would you please look into my eyes and tell me what you see. am i lying to you or not?”

    “No…” the biochemist whispered, diverting her own eyes towards the ground “not from what i could see anyways, but you are a very good…”

  “stop right there,” She held out a hand for emphasis “I am not lying Jemma. i would never lie about something this import….ok that one time but that was actually for a mission so it doesn’t count.”

     “i really hope this isn’t a mission,” Sighed Jemma.

“i promise, it’s not,” reaching out, Bobbie put her hands on Jemma’s shoulders and smiled softly down at her “i love you Jemma. that’s the truth and it has been the truth for a while now. please stop doubting that.”   


     glancing back up at the other women, Jemma took a deep breath and let a soft smile pull at her lips “alright, i trust you.” she said softly “and i love you too.”


End file.
